Just This Once
by oceaneyesemy
Summary: Please," she whispered. "Stay with me. Just this once."


Hello!

So, I actually worte this for my english class. I just turned it in today XD

Its really short, but I still like it. It looked a lot longer on paper, though. I edited it a bit to be more Shad/Amy. That was my first idea, but I figured my teacher would not enjoy that so much.

Lemme know what you think.

Enjoy 8)

* * *

"Please," she whispered, her voice hoarse from too many hours of grieving and too little hours of sleep.

She carefully increased her embrace on the stone-like figure in her arms, despite his occasional twitches of discomfort. He tentatively glanced down at the girl, her head now resting on his dark chest. He studied her carefully. His crimson eyes traveled cross the soft lines of her face, the gentle curve of her head, and finally coming to rest on the crystalline tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. He wasn't sure why she had chosen him for this unusual act of mourning, but he wasn't sure of a lot of things right now.

"Please," she uttered again, her breath now coming in shallow gasps, as crying began to overtake her. "Stay with me. Just this once." He slender fingers curled around the soft cotton of his shirt, while her other arm found its' way around his neck.

To be perfectly honest, this was the last thing he had expected to come from the pink one's mouth. In the past years, he had not been particularly fond of the girl, even aggressive towards her on occasion. But it had come to show that this unexpected event had changed her. Window by window he tried to look into the brave new girl she had become. She had become everything her hero had wanted her to be. Not once had anyone seen her cry.

As though on Que, she was no longer a lost little girl, searching for the guidance she had lost, but one to help comfort others who couldn't comfort themselves. She was patient and polite to all visitors, acting as the perfect hostess. She acted wise beyond her years, and mature for her sixteen year old self.

But he knew this act. he had preformed this act himself before, in a way, many years ago. The girl cared about other people so much, she was willing to subside her own grieving and crying, to help those who accepted it. She was the very held her friends needed.

Yet here she was, crying quietly into the chest of a man she had never succeeded in befriending. He glanced down into the crying face of the girl. Wet eyes, red nose; she was beautiful to him. Although he would never admit it to anyone, she was the most beautiful person he knew. He envied her optimistic outlook on everything, and admired her ability to light up a room just by arriving. Her features were soft and inviting; the plumpness of her lips which pulled taught into a wide, lovely smile, in contrast to her slender face and chin. The small mark just to the side of her right eye, almost impossible to see unless sought out. The way her eyes changed tones of green from the center of her eye, out. Her tiny frame scared him, but also intruiged him. It was tough and intimidating in battle, but fragile and soft any other time. She seemed so perfect. He sometimes had the urge to reach out, just to make sure he wasn't imagining her. Everything about her seemed to radiate beauty, even in her darkest hours.

He moved on hand down t her back, as an experimental touch. She responded immediately, by nuzzling her face further into him, and increasing her grip on him.Then he heard it. A small sound, lasting hardly a second. This was a sound of pure grief and sorrow, from the back of her throat. A cross between a chirp and a moan, he didn't know she was capable of making.

This was easily the worst sond he had ever heard.

He wrapped both arms around the girl, who's small waist seemed more fragile now than ever. He leaned his head gently against her own, quietly trying to quiet her sobs. Almost immediately, he understood why this girl had sought him out. She wasn't looking for pity and apologies, she had had certainly enough of that. What she wanted was _companionship. _She just wanted to be warm and protected, to be safe in the arms of someone who held the security she needed. She needed to hold, and be held in return. She needed to be told the honest truth; that this _are not _going to be okay. She needed to let her mind shut up, and just cry, for once. She needed guidance. She needed Shadow.

"Okay."


End file.
